Cables or wires often need to be bundled and attached to an underlying structure, such as an aircraft. In this way, cables can be connected to various electronic components located in different positions on the aircraft. Typically, the cables are bundled using conventional bundling means, such as cable ties, and attached to structures on the aircraft using permanent or semi-permanent fasteners, such as screws or bolts. This requires a technician to attach bundled cables to the underlying structure with tools, which increases installation time and cost. The need to use tools also decreases the ability to place bundled cables in hard-to-reach areas, as those tools are often unable to be maneuvered into small spaces and are not ergonomic for the technician. Lastly, permanent or semi-permanent attachment means are typically not able to be removed easily, which is problematic should the cables need repair or replacement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple cable support and attachment device that can be removably coupled to the underlying structure for ease of attachment and removal, installed quickly without complicated tooling, and which is easy to handle by the technician for attachment in hard-to-reach areas.